


Happy Valentine's Day

by xmarisolx



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarisolx/pseuds/xmarisolx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon celebrates his first Valentine's Day with Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

February 14, 2012

Dear Amy Farrah Fowler,

All research points to the fact that St. Valentine’s Day is a Catholic holiday, revering a martyr of which so little is known that he didn’t even survive Pope Paul VI’s great saint purge of 1969.  However, even the most secular adherent of this celebration is forced to recognize that—far from the simple exchange of handwritten pleasantries this festival was originally conceived as—it has become a commercial monstrosity that taunts the lonely wanderers of the world while simultaneously burdening the romantically attached with expectations of candy, flowers and expensive jewelry.  Historically, I have eschewed this holiday altogether for the reasons mentioned above, though, for the first time, I find _myself_ in a relationship and (as a result) I am bound to the norms of social convention.  That said, in the true spirit of this occasion, I have prepared the following statement:

Amy, I truly enjoy your companionship and sincerely hope that it continues into the foreseeable future.  Despite some deviation (principally on _your_ part) from the Relationship Agreement, I have found being your boyfriend (and having you as a girlfriend) to be _most_ pleasant and, yes, even romantic.  Additionally, you have likely already noticed that this statement is attached to a large box of chocolates.  I hope you enjoy them without giving any thought whatsoever to their caloric content.  They are not low-fat, as I find low-fat chocolates to be an exercise in absurdity.

Affectionately,

Sheldon Cooper, PhD


End file.
